hey Roxie
by futureauthorxx
Summary: Roxianna grace morgan is what every girl wants to be rich,tall,beautiful and confident.but she is also a rebel,she loves to get into troube but what happens when she takes it too far?full summery spies.I DON'T OWN GALLAHER GIRLS(even though i wish i did)all rights to ALLY CARTER
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**summery**

**Roxianna grace morgan is an example of what every girl wants to be,rich,tall,confident and beautiful,she is also your eveyday tomboy/rebel she skips school break a vouple of rules but when she takes it too far,her parents ship her of to work as a maid for the ross family but mistakes were made and roxie ended up working for an eighteen year multibillionare Ryan Goode it's hate at first sight will they put aside theirr diffrence and get along or will there be other things?**

YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY!

"ROXIANNA GRACE MORGAN!,GET DOWN HERE NOW!''oh shit,they found out." I cannot believe you've been skipping school,you have some explanation to do young woman"don't worry I am perfectly trained for this. "Well you see-" but before I could finish your highness Cameron Ann Morgan had to come and spoil it.i hate her she get's on my last nerve."don't believe any thing she says,she is lying"oh yeah my awesome little sister."shut up cam,what do you know."I scowled at her "well I know that you you over spent your phone bill then hacked mum and da-Cameron Ann Morgan does she ever shut up,no no she doesn't. " YOU WHAT!"mum and dad screamed in unison.

"Roxie since you spent the rest of your school days goofing of we have decided to send you to canada,where you will be working for the Ross family,you will be working as the new maid" m m maid me working,as a maid."WHAT I CAN'T WORK AS A MAID,cool I'm going to Canada,WAIT NOT COOL WHAT ABOUT MY PERFECTLY PLANNED OUT SUMMER."I shouted at my parents."WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT TYHAT BEFORE YOU WENT GOOFING OFF,YOU LEAVE TOMMOROW NOW GO AND PACK YOUR CLOTHES,THE APPROPRIATE ONES!"my parents shouted back at me,wtf do they mean appropiate, all my clothes are the same."here take this paper if you fdo a greate job your boss will sign it"

I finally finished packing all my clothes,I can't believe mum and dad are sending me to Canada to work for some rich TV producers,I mean what kind of parents do that? I mean they know perfectly well that I don't like to help people,it's just not my thing you know helping people or being nice.I bet there are no skate boards in Canada or malls."well I finished packing and my "appropriate" clothes"I said rolling my eyes,"OK bye,see you in six weeks"SIX WEEKS!,WHAT FML!

The airplane trip wasboring,no point talking about it,the Ross house was big like a mansion but of course ours was wayyy bigger. "Hello you must be Roxianna morgan" well duh "well I am sure you are experienced at doing whatever maid do" can you say snobby or what?"yeah sure"I said with a false smile."MUMMY! "A little kids came screaming oh oh they have kids " hey mum and dad,and who is this beautiful lady"the little 14 year old looking boy asked looking at me up and down."yeah and what is she wearing,oh my God these shoes are so last year"yep another mc henry oh great."this is Roxianna she will be our new maid"Mr Ross explained,"that explains a lot"oh they don't know I am the daughter of a multi millionaire now that explains a lot."awesome"the 14 year boy said "but mummy what about Ryan,isn't he coming back" the little one asked who is Ryan, oh well i'!m pretty sure I don't wanna know. "Oh of course, next week" "err do I get some sort is uniform" I asked breaking the awkward silence"oh no you are free to wear whatever you want,go on Emma show her her room"oh that the pname of the snoobby one"oh let me introduce you, this is Emma,Luck and zuri"so the boy is Luck ,the littlest one is this is gonna be

(A:N SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINNNK LET ME KNOW!㈶0㈶0㈶1:)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed,never have been this bored in my life these children are so boring,one is only into shopping,the other is into tea and Luck is into,well...me he has literally been starring at me for an hour."err roxie i just checked your profile and it seemed that you mada a mistake"oh man what now?"mistake,what mistake?"i innocently asked mrs ross "well it turned out you are not supposed to be working for us.."what i came all the way here for nothing!"wh-what do you mean?"i asked curiously"that that mean i am not going to be working for anyone?"AWSOME! This meant i could stay in canada and do ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"well you ARE working just not for us,you will be working for Mr Ryan Goode,lucky you i hear he is quite a charmer"yeah right for old people.

Great i had to start packing and i had only came... Packing my bagis easy all my clothes are short so they"ll fit."aww she is leaving already but mum"i could hear luck whining."not now luck"his mother warned."hey babe maybe we Meet some other time and have a little get together."awww little kid big dreams but i love to crush those dreams."i think i'll pass" i said ruffling his hair "fine,just so you know you could have had all this"he said holding up his shirt and walking away."i didn't get your full name"emma said "roxianna,roxianna grace morgan"i said with my most wicked smile "SHUT UP YOU ARE ROXIANNA AS IN THE ROXIANNA GET OUT I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN..."and i stopped listening after get out."well it was nice meeting you". Not!

I finally arrived at the guys house after two hours in the mansion was massive i gotta say.i presssed the door bell"you must be The new assistant"said a blond girl in a short maid's dress,"assistant tghere must be some mistake i am here to work a m-m-maid"the words itself was hard to say."look do you want the job or not" little bitch "of corse i do" in ryans not in yet he's gone on a trip and will be baxk in about 42 hours"she said looking at me up and down "what are you his maid or his personal stalker"i asked in a bitchy tone "no i am his lover you see we are meant to be together"wow ok so he is not old "ook let's npt npt get crazy,show me to my room?"i asked "suree"

When i got to ny room i realised the job was not the worst thing about this place MY ROOM IS SOO TINY AND DULL! "Hi you must be my room mate i'm liz"

(A:n soooooooo)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I sat on my bed,never have been this bored in my life these children are so boring,one is only into shopping,the other is into tea and Luck is into,well...me he has literally been starring at me for an hour."err roxie i just checked your profile and it seemed that you mada a mistake"oh man what now?"mistake,what mistake?"i innocently asked mrs ross "well it turned out you are not supposed to be working for us.."what i came all the way here for nothing!"wh-what do you mean?"i asked curiously"that that mean i am not going to be working for anyone?"AWSOME! This meant i could stay in canada and do ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!"well you ARE working just not for us,you will be working for Mr Ryan Goode,lucky you i hear he is quite a charmer"yeah right for old people.

Great i had to start packing and i had only came... Packing my bag easy all my clothes are short so they"ll fit."aww she is leaving already but mum"i could hear luck whining."not now luck"his mother warned."hey babe maybe we Meet some other time and have a little get together."awww little kid big dreams but i love to crush those dreams."i think i'll pass" i said ruffling his hair "fine,just so you know you could have had all this"he said holding up his shirt and walking away."i didn't get your full name"emma said "roxianna,roxianna grace morgan"i said with my most wicked smile "SHUT UP YOU ARE ROXIANNA AS IN THE ROXIANNA GET OUT I AM YOUR BIGGEST FAN..."and i stopped listening after get out."well it was nice meeting you". Not!

I finally arrived at the guys house after two hours in the mansion was massive i gotta say.i presssed the door bell"you must be The new assistant"said a blond girl in a short maid's dress,"assistant tghere must be some mistake i am here to work a m-m-maid"the words itself was hard to say."look do you want the job or not" little bitch "of corse i do" in ryans not in yet he's gone on a trip and will be baxk in about 42 hours"she said looking at me up and down "what are you his maid or his personal stalker"i asked in a bitchy tone "no i am his lover you see we are meant to be together"wow ok so he is not old "ook let's npt npt get crazy,show me to my room?"i asked "suree"

When i got to ny room i realised the job was not the worst thing about this place MY ROOM IS SOO TINY AND DULL! "Hi you must be my room mate i'm liz"

(A:n soooooooo)


	4. Chapter 4

**IMPORTANT A:N **

**I DO NOT KNOW IF I SHOULD PROCEDD OR NOT PLEASE LET ME KNOW THANKS**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTA :CLXRA_XOXO**

**ADD ME ON FACEBOOK:CLARA OPOKU**

**THANKS XxX**

**~Clara~**


End file.
